Assassin's Tale
by HerrelRedsgarth
Summary: The continuation of Herrel, Madrion, and Jaisea's adventure. This takes place after The Lost Child and Survivor's Guilt. Will the friends be able to salvage their friendship? Will they find Julia and exact their revenge? In this story Madrion details his recovery and his search for revenge against the lepharists.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place after the events in The Lost Child and Survivor's Guilt.

Madrion

It's been a year since Jaisea and I escaped from the Malek Mine. I spent a good part of that time in Elysea. My injuries were extreme and if not for the determination of Darien, I would have died. He is a songweaver and was there when Jaisea and I fell onto the Eltnen teleporter platform. He refused to give up on me and I could do no less than to live. With the kisks non-functional I had no option to resurrect. How much easier life would have been for all of us if that were so.

I have….changed. My body is not the sculpted masterpiece it once was. It now sports a fine tracing of new scars and I tire easily. The healers tell me that this will pass. In normal times, Daevas are healed completely after an injury occurs or they die and resurrect with a new body. Never before in the history of Atreia had the kisks or teleport stations failed to work. I should have died and come back completely healed. Unfortunately for me and others like me, we had to heal on our own. The healers were overtaxed and were not able to fully repair the flood of injuries they were confronted with. They did the best that they could and we, the survivors, are left to deal with the consequences.

It has been suggested to me, more than once I might add, that I could kill myself and resurrect with a whole body. But resurrection has its own risks. People who repeatedly die and resurrect begin to have issues. Eternal life is a lot to deal with on its own, being unable to die could drive anyone crazy. As far as I know, I haven't experienced resurrection. You see, 16 years ago I woke up with no memory of who or what I was. To this day, I haven't met anyone who knows me from before this time. I have no idea who my family is, or how old I am. I've managed to make a life for myself and rarely think about it, but now and again I wonder. Death is a risk I'm not willing to take. I can live with more scars on my body. The ladies don't seem to mind them, so why should I.

Today is the first time I've been home in over a year. Surprisingly, the yard looks manicured and the house looks lived in. Someone has been taking care of it in my absence. It must have been Wayne, my butler. I don't know who else it would be unless it is my best friend Herrel. When I open the front door all the good time memories sweep over me. My house has been the scene of many a good drinking and loving. I've had two girlfriends live here and plenty of my buddies have hung out here at one time or another. It's a small house with only one bedroom, a small kitchen and living room area. I don't need much. The only vanity I have is my clothes and I am something of a clothes hog. I have two wardrobes full of outfits. My armor is left out on its own but my weapons have a nice rack on the wall where I can reach them quickly if need be.

My house smells musty and when I check the kitchen, I find no evidence that anyone has lived here in quite some time. Wayne's things are gone, so it wasn't him looking after the yard. I toss my duffle on the kitchen table and strip out of my dusty travel clothes. After taking a quick bath, I changed into some casual clothes and head out to get some food.

First order of business is to restock the kitchen. Then I need to find out what's been going on in Pernon. After that, I'm going to pay Herrel a visit. He probably thinks I'm dead. I haven't been in contact with him at all. At first it was because I was unable to, then it was because I was ashamed. I thought Jaisea had died and it wasn't until recently that I found out she was alive. My feelings for Jaisea have been conflicted for several months. I love her and sometimes wish she hadn't married Herrel.

I met Jaisea while she was working at the Altgard Garrison. She was a new chanter, and got some of the really boring jobs. I was there to meet a couple of buddies for drinks in the local tavern. Jaisea was there and we hit it off. She was a cute little thing, with hair that was so blond, it was almost white. She is my height and a chatterbox to boot. Before I knew it, she had my life story out of me. I think I fell in love right that minute. It wasn't the same for her though. She looked upon me as a brother and as we got to know each other better, took it upon herself to keep an eye on me.

I was happy to oblige her. Jaisea can be a bit bossy sometimes, but she always means well, and would do anything for a friend. She does think that I can't look after myself and is always after me about eating properly and so on. She reminds me of my butler and in fact they just might be in cahoots. Wayne is a fussbudget and a great cook as well. He's kept my home from becoming a total disaster.

I am relieved to find that the teleport station is manned and I jump to Pernon. It is early morning and I can smell delicious food being prepped for breakfast. I hit up my favorite diner. I've really missed this place. I had eggs and karnif steaks with some hot tea. It is still a bit chilly out yet, so the tea helped warm me up. While I am there, I read the local paper to find out the news. It is mostly about the rebuilding efforts, which thank Aion are almost done.

There is also an article about the lepharists. Lepharists! My blood begins to boil at the thought. A lepharist kidnapped Jaisea and tortured her. I had a debt to repay there. I was going to hunt myself one female lepharist and kill her. And that's new for me. I don't really like killing people which is odd for an assassin. Most of the time, you can convince them to give up their ways with just the threat of death or bodily harm, but I'm going to make an exception in Julia's case. It's rare that I've had to actually kill any Asmodians, but I won't have any qualms about ending her life, especially after what she did to Jaisea.

And I had been working towards that goal. I've been back to the Malek Mine and scouted around. It has been destroyed and now resembles a giant crater in the earth. A few buildings still stand, but I couldn't find any evidence of Julia. It's possible she was killed in the attack, but knowing what a slime she is, I'm sure she escaped. She fled before the cavern we were in collapsed. She had time to get out. I'll have to be careful though because I don't want her to know I'm hunting her.

I'll have to expand my search and check all the villages and towns where she could have fled to. There aren't many left after the Balaur attacks. Most of the people had moved back to Beluslan Fortress, for it offers security and shelter. I don't believe that any of the lepharists would go there though. The Archons wouldn't allow it and any who did would be thrown in jail or executed. There are a couple of areas where they hold the land and she could be there. It will make finding her more difficult as they guard their territory well.

I have a few friends that I can trust, so I put the word out that I'm looking for a dark haired assassin, who is a lepharist. In the meantime I continued to scout out the villages closest to the Malek Mine. Several months go by and no one has seen a woman matching Julia's description. I will have to head further south soon. There are a couple of garrisons down south to keep watch on various enemies of the Asmodians. Red Mane Cavern is one of the biggest ones, so I think I'll start there first. I can also live there as they have a small inn. I still have enough kinah, so I don't have to take any jobs for a while.

A hand on my shoulder brings me back to the present. It is Allan, one of the waiters working at the diner. He clears my plate and takes my kinah. And now it is time to go see Herrel. This is a visit I have been anxious to make and dreading to make at the same time. I'm not sure how they'll take my returning into their lives, especially Jaisea. I kissed her when I thought we were going to die. I shouldn't have but I did and now I feel foolish and guilty, as though I have stolen something precious from my best friend Herrel. I can't in good conscious keep my returning a secret from them. At some point, someone will mention seeing me and now I suspect that it is Herrel or Jaisea who has been looking after my home.

A light rain is falling in Pernon, so I dig out my cloak and put it on. Herrel lives fairly close to Pernon so I elect to fly there instead of taking the teleporter. The flight relaxes me and by the time I reach their home, I am calm. Their house looks about the same. I can see that someone has been working in the garden, as there is freshly turned earth near the house. I walk up to the door then take a minute before knocking on it. It opens and there is Jaisea, just as lovely as ever. She looks much thinner though and there are worry lines on her face that weren't there before. Herrel comes up behind her. My friend looks so much older. My heart begins to pound and I feel that I might be responsible for some of this. Fear crosses Jaisea's face as I stand there silently watching them.

Reaching up, I pull the hood away from my face. Jaisea gasps, then screams "Maddie, oh my god Maddie you're still alive!" Her face turns as pale as death and she faints. Herrel catches her before she can fall onto the floor. He looks incredulous, his mouth hanging open. I'm not sure if he is happy to see me or not. He scoops Jaisea up and lays her on the couch. I just stand in the open doorway, shocked into silence. This is not going as planned. Herrel gently pats Jaisea's cheek until she gasps and opens her eyes. Herrel pulls her into him, holding her tightly. She stares at me wide-eyed from the safety of Herrel's embrace.

She looks scared to death, almost like she's seen a ghost. My first instinct is to flee, but I hold my ground. My heart sings anew to see her again, and it aches to see the fear on her face. She finally pushes Herrel away and gets up off the couch. We stare at each other for a moment and then she shrieks at me, "I thought you were dead! They told me you were dead! Where have you been all this time! How dare you come back here!" She flew at me then, fists beating on my chest. I caught her in my arms and let her rail at me. She bursts into tears and clutches me. I wrap my arms around her gently, softly murmuring apologies into her hair.

Herrel just stands there, watching in that calm and quiet way of his. At last, Jaisea stops crying and pushes away from me. She points at the couch with that look on her face. I'm in for it now. I know that look and it isn't a good one. She's going to interrogate me until she knows everything that happened. I almost roll my eyes at her, but the look on her face stops me. She is furious.

Herrel waves me into the house and closes the door. I notice there are picnic items on the floor and a basket with delicious smells emanating from it. I look at my best friend in all of Asmodae and am taken aback by the tears in his eyes. He steps forward and pulls me into a hug. He at least, is glad to see me. Jaisea, on the other hand, still looks angry. "It's good to see you man," Herrel says. "Gods, where the hell have you been? We thought you were dead." "I've been….a long time coming home," I replied. "It's a long story, but I wanted to tell you in person, instead of you finding out from someone else."

Jaisea is getting impatient and finally stamps her foot on the floor. She points at the couch again and commands me to sit. I slowly walk over and sit down. She pulls a chair over and sits right in front of me, so I can't escape. And right now I want too. I can see thunderclouds brewing in her eyes. She crosses her arms over her breasts and says, "Start talking!" So I talk. I tell them about my recovery and about Darien. I told them about my search for any trace of Julia. Herrel and Jaisea look at each other at that. She has a guilty look on her face, and Herrel looks unhappy.

They don't share anything and both turn back to me. The tension in the air is palpable at this point. Something is going on with those two and it has something to do with the lepharists. I shrug to myself. None of my business I tell myself. Finally Jaisea stands up and moves the chair back. She leaves the room and Herrel and I stare at each other in uncomfortable silence. He reaches into his cube and pulls out a worn piece of parchment and hands it to me. It's the note I wrote a year ago, the one detailing my intent to find Jaisea.

I look up at Herrel in surprise. "How did you get this?" I ask him. "From my cousin Vallyon," he replies. "Care to share how you found out about Jaisea and I didn't?" Herrel folds his arms across his chest and watches me intently. Oh Gods, he's angry too. I sigh. It's a long story Herrel and I…. He interrupts me. "We have plenty of time Madrion. Plenty of time." Oh boy.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Julia

Red Mane Cavern

I can't believe the crap I've had to put up with since I arrived here. The food sucks, the company stinks, and there are no creature comforts to be found anywhere. This place is made of ice and is overflowing with refugees from the war. There is no privacy for anyone, as we are crowded four or five to a bed. It's insulting to someone of my stature. The only ones who get their own rooms are the daevas. Gods how I detest them. Stupid and arrogant bunch that they are, they can't even build decent quarters for themselves. But the one I really hate the most is Jaisea.

She was my prisoner for a time. I used her as bait to lure in the assassin, who was in possession of the artifact. He came to the cave where she was a prisoner and for her life, he was to give me the artifact and himself as my new pet. But the stupid cow attacked me with rocks. Rocks! She dared to throw some at me! I have a small scar on my left cheek thanks to her. I hope she died a horrible, painful death in that cave!

I take a few deep breaths. I must not let anyone know who I am here. For I am a lepharist and an assassin by trade. I love to kill people and the slower the better. I would be executed without trial should any discover that I am here. I have seen no one else from our camp in the Malek Mines. I fled from there just in time to escape the collapse of the mine entrance. Most of the camp was destroyed by the resulting earth shakes and all of my things are buried under tons of rubble. Curse that stupid Balaur ship. It ruined everything.

In the next few weeks I will try to reach Alquimia Stronghold. There are more of us there and hopefully any survivors will try to go there as well. I will have to get provisions for the journey, for it will be long and dangerous. I must go alone, so that no one discovers who I am. With any luck, I can hitch a ride with the shugo caravan that is getting ready to depart for part of the way. They care not about lepharists, and they trade with anyone, even the Balaur; if the Balaur don't kill them that is.


	3. Chapter 3

Madrion

Herrel is standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. He is watching me intently and his gaze is unwavering. I felt like I was under interrogation. "Herrel, I don't know how or why I was given a message about Jaisea and you weren't. I'm surprised that the shugo courier found me at all. I'd been moving around a lot putting down Balaur incursions. If I hadn't been injured, I wouldn't have been in Eltnen Fortress at all that day."

Herrel sits down in the chair Jaisea had vacated a few minutes before. "How were you injured?" he asks. "Poison of some kind. Something new the Balaur came up with. The healers hadn't seen it before, or the standard anti-venom would have taken care of it." Herrel leaned back in his chair. "Go on," he said. "What happened next?"

"I was in the chow line, when a shugo came up to me and handed me a letter. It had no return address on it." My mind flows back to that fateful day. I can still remember the heat on my skin and the scent of the perfumed paper teasing my nose. "It said to come to Malek Mine alone and to bring the artifact with me or else Jaisea would be killed." "I ran to my quarters, grabbed my duffle and caught the next rift to Beluslan."

Sitting there I realized something. There should have been a baby in this house, yet I saw no sign of one. Jaisea was seven months pregnant when she was kidnapped, so she should have a nine month old running around underfoot. Hesitantly I ask, "Herrel, where is the baby?" He stood up from the chair so fast that it crashed over backwards. I knew then it was the wrong question to ask. Herrel's fists were clenched so tightly his knuckles were white. "She's dead!" he snapped. "She died before she even had a chance to live." I felt all of the blood drain from my face. I was light-headed and thought I might pass out.

"Oh gods Herrel, I'm so sorry. I didn't know." I felt helpless and stupid. I never know what to say or do and everything you do say sounds so trite or inane. He turned to look at me. I could see tear streaks running down his cheeks. His eyes were glowing faintly red. "Did you also not know that my wife spent a month locked up in the psych ward because she couldn't remember what happened? That she had nightmares for months and started drinking! That we had to mourn the loss of our daughter and you! Where the hell were you! I want to know every last detail, so at last I can live with myself for not being there for my wife and daughter!" He was almost shouting he was so angry. I put up my hands in a surrender gesture.

At that moment Jaisea came back into the room. She had three mugs in her hands along with a pot of tea. She set them down on an end table and went to Herrel. She soothed him and coaxed him to sit back down. Herrel picked up the chair and sat back down in it. Jaisea handed him one of the cups and poured some hot tea. She did the same for me. I took a sip to give myself some time to think. I decided that the whole truth would be the best, so I pulled out the letter Julia had written and gave it to Herrel. Jaisea stood next to her husband and read it as well. I picked up a pot and poured myself a little more tea and watched them as they read the letter.

All of a sudden Jaisea burst out, "A pet?! She wanted you as a pet? And she called me a whore!?" Jaisea was scandalized. "When I find that woman I'm going to rip her arms off!" Jaisea looked madder than I'd ever seen her. I said, "I was under the impression she thought the baby was mine." Both Herrel and Jaisea looked over to me at this. "I'm wondering if she saw us together and thought we were…..um… "My face was flushed red and I'm sure my every thought was written clear as day on my face. "She made several references to you being my um…that word," I said.

Jaisea was frowning. "Do you think she was following us around?" "Yes I do," I replied. I think she was sent to recover that trinket or artifact and at some point she discovered where one of both of us lived. She kidnapped you Jaisea, so was it from home that she took you?" Jaisea blushed. "No," she replied. "She tricked me. She came into the clinic pretending to be a patient. She asked me to have lunch with her and I went. She must have drugged my food, because I have no memory of how I came to be in the mines."

Herrel handed me the letter back. He said, "why didn't you let me know what was going on Madrion? I would have come. It should have been me." "Herrel," I said. "I didn't know where you were and didn't want to take the time to find out. I left a note with my commander and left as soon as I could. As you can see by the letter, she wasn't interested in you at all. There was no point in you getting killed too."

"That's not the point Madrion. She's my wife and you should have tried." "Fine!" I snapped. "Next time a letter comes looking for a pet, you go! I did the best that I could with what I had." "Yeah! Well your best wasn't good enough. It cost us our daughter and…" At that point I leaped up off the couch. Herrel stood up as well and the chair went crashing back for the second time. Herrel is taller and broader in the chest than I am, but right now I was so mad that it didn't matter.

"How dare you accuse me of…" Jaisea jumped in between us and shouted, "Stop it! Stop it right now!" We were both breathing heavily and I was afraid we would get into a fight; a fight that neither of us would win. Jaisea glared at me and pointed at the couch again. "Sit down and be quiet!" she commanded me. Turning to her husband she said the same. After a few more seconds of glaring at each other, we sat.

"Now," Jaisea said. "None of this is Maddie's fault. We know that this Julia is a sneaky person. She had it all planned out and probably had contingency plans as well. This is not a stupid woman and had the Balaur not chosen that moment to attack, I would be dead and Maddie would be a prisoner." We both gaped at her. She was right though. I knew it back then and I hope that Herrel comes to see that as well. Julia had no intention of letting Jaisea live to tell about her plans. She probably would have been thrown to the men and then killed. I shuddered. It was too terrible to think about and I thank the gods that we both survived.

Jaisea sat down on the couch next to me. "We know that the trinket or artifact, whatever it is, was destroyed when the cave collapsed. What we don't know is whether or not Julia survived or was killed." Herrel said, "What are you talking about? What do we care if she survived or not?" Jaisea looked at her husband and said, "She killed our daughter as sure as if she dropped me onto that platform. If she is still alive, I plan to make her pay for killing our baby!"

"No!" we both shouted at once. "That is out of the question!" Herrel roared. I almost lost you once and I will not allow you to risk your life again! Is that clear!" Jaisea looked at him calmly. "I am going to find her one way or another. You can either help me, or lock me up, but either way, I will make her pay!" I said, "That might not be necessary. I've been hunting her for the last few months. I have my spies out and I expect to hear from them soon. You should stay out of it until I find her, then we can talk."

"No, absolutely not!" Herrel snapped. "I don't want Jaisea to have anything to do with that monster. We've lost too much already. I forbid it Jaisea, and I mean it!" His eyes were so red at this point that Jaisea shrank back from him. I just watched them, wisely keeping my mouth shut. Jaisea started to cry and then she jumped up and ran to her room. She slammed the door shut and I jumped in my seat a bit.

Herrel threw the letter back at me. "I think you'd better leave. I don't want Jaisea to go off on a witch hunt she's not qualified to handle. If you want to hunt this Julia do it. Just leave us out of it!" I shrugged and nodded. "If that is your wish, I won't bring up the subject again." I stood up and swung my cloak around my shoulders. I'm just glad that you and Jaisea survived. Goodbye."

I left my friend's house and I had a bad taste in my mouth. I was surprised at Herrel's reaction. I've always known that he is protective of Jaisea, but this seemed a little extreme. If Julia is alive, it's entirely possible that that she will be after us for revenge as well, for it was the three of us that spoiled her plans. She would want her revenge and none of us will be truly safe until Julia is dealt with. I hope Herrel realizes this.

I spread my wings and jumped into the air. I wanted to muse over this turn of events and flying is a good way to think in peace. I headed home to consider my next step.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Julia

Finally after weeks on the road I've finally made it to Alquimia. I can't wait to take a bath and eat some decent food. My hair and nails are totally ruined and my clothes are filthy with travel dirt. No one would recognize me now and that's been my saving grace. The closer I got to the research center, the more guards we encountered. It looked like they were checking everyone who was traveling.

And I had a secret to keep. Tucked away in a pouch under my clothes is a badge that will grant me entry into Alquimia. If anyone knew I was carrying such an item I would be executed without thought. The lepharists are hated by the powers of Beluslan Fortress and loved by the common poor people. So far the daevas have been unable or unwilling to round us up. Oh they send the occasional fool to teach us a lesson or some such nonsense, but most of those end up as prisoners at the Citadel or in the mines.

I've had to take the last part of the journey on my own. No one in their right mind leaves Hoarfrost to go to Alquimia. I snuck out during the night so I wouldn't be questioned. And now I'm here. I pulled out my badge and showed it to the sentry. He took it and looked it over then handed it back. He waved me on and I went quickly. I could smell the scent of freedom ahead and I was eager to see who had made it.

I had heard about Alquimia but hadn't ever been here myself. The place is huge. People were briskly walking to and fro, all on some business of their own. I couldn't find anything resembling a tavern or eating place. The place was set up as if they were expecting a siege. Everyone was armed and no one appeared to be just lounging around. Damn! I was really tired and irritable. I wanted a bath and I wanted it now!

I walked around a few more minutes when I heard someone calling out my name. I turned and saw it was one of the guards who worked at the Malek mine. In fact he was one of the guards who watched over that cow Jaisea. I smiled to myself. Here was someone I could use to help me acquire what I wanted. I waited for him to join me. He looked me over and then asked, "Are you here by yourself Lady Traconn?" I considered how much I should tell him then said, "I've was told the commander was here." It was a lie of course, but this man was just a guard, and no one who needed to know my business. Better he think I'm not desperate.

He nodded at me. "Ah yes, come this way." I stood there and glared at him. He stopped when he realized I wasn't following him. I said, "I cannot possibly go before the commander looking like this! I need quarters to freshen up in!" He looked startled then bowed. "Of course you are right assassin. Please come this way." I followed him and shortly we came to cluster of buildings. He led me to one that had the look of an inn. The man at the desk looked me over like I was dirt. My anger rose.

I was dirty and tired and in no mood to put up with this oaf. The guard said, "She needs a room to clean up in and…." I interrupted him. "I need quarters suitable to my rank, a bath brought, and food!" The desk man just gaped at me. I yanked out my badge and shoved it in his face. He looked at it and his face paled. "Of course my Lady, at once. Please follow me."

He led me out into the square and past a few buildings until we came to one that looked more elegant than the rest. He opened the main door and led me to the right. He pulled open another door to reveal a suite of rooms that would serve my purpose. "This will do!" I snapped. "Now I need a bath and some food and…oh send me a servant!" He had better hop to it. I smiled at him with my special smile then stepped inside and closed the door behind me.

At last I sighed. I walked around the rooms. They were elegantly appointed and would serve me well. A few minutes later a knock at the door interrupted my walk. I yanked open the door to find several servants there with bath items and covered trays of food. They drew a bath for me and set the tray up so I could eat in the tub. I dismissed all but one. I hadn't had any fun in a while and I was in the mood for company. He wasn't much to look at, but he would do for now.

I made him strip and wash me. I teased and tortured him with my murmurs of pleasure. I allowed him to feed me fruit with his fingers and then I took him to my bed and used him until I was too tired to stay awake.

When I woke up the next morning he was gone. Someone had come in while I slept and left me some clean clothing. I would have to put a lock on the door. No one, but no one just walks into Julia Traconn's quarters without invitation. A note on the table bade me to attend the Commander at my earliest convenience. I ate then went. I had no idea who I was to meet, but it didn't really matter. I was sure I would be able to twist him around my fingertips just as I had my lover.

I put on my most seductive smile and swept into the room. I froze just inside the doorway. Sitting at the end of the hall in the Commanders chair was a woman. The Commander was a woman. Quickly recovering myself I glided forward and bowed. She looked me over coolly. "You are?" she inquired. "I am Julia Traconn, an assassin based at the Malek Mine," I replied. "Ah yes, the mines that no longer exist. So really you are from nowhere." She smiled a thin smile. My fingers clenched in anger. Taking a breath I said, "I was on assignment when the Balaur….." She interrupted me. "None of that is important now. I might have a use for you at some point if you are any good." She smiled a nasty smile. She said, "I will have some supplies brought to your rooms and some clothes. When I have need of an assassin, I shall send for you. You may go." And with that I was dismissed like I was a recruit.

Keeping a smile frozen on my face I bowed again and turned to leave. I kept my walk slow and even and didn't give any indication how angry I was. No one had ever spoken to me like that. It might take some time, but I was going to make sure that Miss Commander paid for her treatment of me. But first I needed to establish myself here. I might have to eat crow for a bit in order to further my plans. I had to find out if that cow Jaisea and my pet had survived the cave in. It didn't seem likely, but one should never underestimate ones enemies. I smiled. Oh yes, first Jaisea, then the commander. I giggled to myself. I was going to enjoy plotting my revenge. Oh yes I was.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: This chapter contains material that may be disturbing or inappropriate for some readers. Discretion is advised.

Madrion

The nightmare begins the same way each time. I am walking down a cobbled path. It is early morning and the mist has not yet lifted so visibility is limited to a few feet. Sounds and sights are muted, as though they are swathed in a soft white material. The only true sound is that of my heal claw clicking on the stones. My muscles are tense and I feel danger all around me, yet I cannot identify the source of it. My feet keep me moving forward against my will as I continue to scan the mist cloaked roadway for…something.

Time is distorted here and I couldn't say if I had been walking for just minutes or hours. Off to the right, my eyes catch a glimpse of something moving in the mist towards me. My feet turn to move in that direction and it's as if I'm just in my body as a passenger, totally unable to control it in any way. The shape is right in front of me. It's a woman and she beckons to me to follow her. My feet turn obediently and I trail behind her, still cloaked by the mist.

Time passes, was it minutes or only seconds, before we arrive at a doorway. Unease fills me because I cannot see inside it. It too is hidden by the swirls of mist. She indicates that I should precede her into the doorway and my feet move to do her bidding. Inside is a sitting room that is richly decorated in reds and deep, warm browns. The mist follows us in and everything is cloaked in soft white gauze. She lights a candle and sets it on a table. It gives off a soft white glow which faintly illuminates a chair the likes of which I have never seen.

It appears to be covered in some thick material and is partially reclined. The arms move to accommodate different positions. I am uneasy again but I am unable to do anything but stand there and await the bidding of the woman. She is so close behind me now that I can feel her warm breath tickle the back of my neck. Her hand glides through my hair, raising the hackles along my mane. I know this woman is dangerous, but her touch arouses a need in me that hasn't been satisfied in over a year. I shivered again as her hands slid across my tense shoulders.

She indicates that I should take a seat in the chair in front of me and my feet obediently carry me there. I sit down and the chair welcomes my body conforming to it like a glove does to your hands. She moves in front of me and her hands work at the laces of my jerkin, loosening them. She murmurs in my ear, "you are so tense love, let me relax you." She does something to the chair and it tilts farther back until I feel like I am lying almost flat.

She is behind me again, he hands working at the tense muscles of my neck and shoulders. A lassitude begins to creep over my body as it becomes heavier and heavier with her touch. My vision has grown much smaller and all I can see now is a faint glimpse of her dark silky hair and a touch of red on her lips. Her hands slide like silk along my arms, kneading the muscles all the way down to my fingertips. Her hair brushes my skin, teasing it with soft caresses. I shift uneasily and fear trickles down my spine. Something is wrong here, but I don't know what it is. My body is not mine to control and the longer I lay here, the less control I have.

She murmurs to me again as her lips brush my neck and her breath is warm on my neck. Warmth floods my body, pooling about my middle. Her hands glide lower to my chest, where she strokes the first of the scars. She pushes my jerkin open so my chest and abdomen are bared to her. Her lips curve in a smile as she bends to kiss each of my newly healed wounds. Her hands continue to stroke and knead the muscles of my chest and midsection. I feel myself becoming aroused and I have to shift because my pants feel much too tight.

Her gentle laugh lets me know she has observed my arousal and is amused by or is pleased with it. Her hands slip lower and now she is nibbling at my newly healed broken ribs. Sweat breaks out on my body and I can feel it sliding down. I open my eyes to discover however that it is not sweat but blood that is slicking my body. Fear jolts through me but I am helpless to move. My body is bound to this chair by weight alone and it refuses my commands to get up and flee. My breath quickens as I struggle to move a leg, an arm or even just a finger.

"Relax love," she murmurs in my ear. "You are trying to undo all the good I've done. I'm not going to hurt you my pet. You've been very good and I promised you a reward." She presses her lips to mine and she nibbles at my lower lip. Fear jolts through me like a bolt of electricity. She called me her pet and only one person has ever used that term for me. Julia! I was a prisoner of Julia. This cannot be right! We escaped from her! Jaisea and I are free! My mind whirled with the inconsistencies and yet my body kept responding to her touch.

She trails little kisses down to my belly where her hands deftly undo my belt buckle. She pulls the belt out of its loops and I heard it as she tossed it onto the floor. A small moan escapes my lips. "Soon," she murmurs, "soon I will release you. Relax my pet and enjoy this." She reaches for something just out of sight. I feel something slide around my neck then click into place. She said, "Now… you are truly mine."

Her hands are back to the laces of my breeches. Her hair is a soft caress on my skin and I am so aroused now that it hurts. Sweat and blood mingle on my body and I can feel it running down my ribs to soak into the fabric of the chair. I moaned again as she freed me from the confines of my breeches. A cool breeze flows over my body providing small relief from the heat I am sure will be my undoing. Her hands are kneading the muscles of my thighs and her lips hover over me. In my mind I am twisting and turning to escape her, but my body is perfectly still, held prisoner by some power or spell.

Again I moaned, this time in despair. She lowers her head and her red lips gather me in. All of a sudden my body comes to life and I sit upright in the chair. My arms sluggishly reach out to grab her hair and push her away from me. I can hear footsteps now, and I just can't be caught here. Desperation and need are building in my body equally. If she forces my body to do what she wants then I am lost forever. Some part of me knows that this is not real, that I am dreaming but I am powerless to wake up. My body is racing closer and closer to the edge and moans escape my lips as I feel all hope slipping away.

She is going to win this time as I feel my body arching up and up and up. The precipice is right there and I'm racing towards it at full speed. I hit the edge of the precipice and screamed as my body exploded into a million pieces and I jerked awake. A loud pounding on my front door startled me again. I tried to leap out of bed but my legs were tangled in the bed sheets and I fell on the floor instead.

Kicking my way free of them I grabbed a towel off the bedside chair and wrapped it around my waist. I staggered out to the entryway and yanked open the door. It's raining outside and standing there is my ex-girlfriend Ashanati Greenaway. I gaped at her in surprise. The last time I saw her was when I told her I couldn't see her anymore. As I recall, she was furious with me and vowed revenge.

Cool, damp air wafts across my naked body and I shiver in remembrance of my dream. "Well, are you going to let me in or do I have to stand outside and get soaked?!" I moved back and indicated she should come in. I took her cloak and hung it up on the cloak stand. "What are you doing here Ash?" I asked, still somewhat dazed. Her gaze drifts over my nakedness and she grins. "Did I interrupt anything?" she mocks me. Yep, she is still angry with me. "Only a really bad nightmare Ash. What are you doing here in the middle of the night? Did something happen?" I ask again.

She turns to frown at me. "Go put something on!" she said, and turns and heads for my kitchen. Sighing I grab some clothes from my wardrobe and throw them on. Back in the kitchen Ash as helped herself to a glass of juice. It's all I have really because I didn't go shopping like I planned. "Ash, seriously, what is going on?" I demand of her. She reaches into her cube and pulls out a letter. She tosses it on the table. "Someone gave this to me," she hissed "and demanded, yes demanded that I give it to you!"

"Who?" "Why?" I asked. "I don't know Madrion, but whatever messes you've gotten yourself into; I want no part of it. I'm not a messenger for your lackey boys." She sniffs. I just stared at her perplexed. Lackey boys? I didn't have any messengers that I was aware of. In fact, I don't have many friends at all. "Ash, who gave you this!" She sighs dramatically. "A shugo and he didn't tell me his name. He told me it was important and that you get this information immediately."

I picked up the letter and looked at it. There was nothing written on the outside of it to tell me who wrote it. I slit it open with my claws and began to read.

…_the artifact you destroyed was but one of three. Combined they had the power to destroy Atreia forever. Separate they still have the power to do great destruction, as you have seen for yourself. You must find the other two before the others. I cannot tell you any more than that._

_You have friends Madrion. Keep them close for they will be your salvation._

_Munin_

My face paled and I pulled out a chair and sat down. There are two MORE of these things? How in AION's name was I going to find them? I'm not an archeologist. I sighed. Just when I thought my life couldn't get any more complicated someone comes along and changes that. I don't know who this Munin is but he can stick it where the sun isn't shining. The prickling on the back of my neck was the only warning I had when a fireball burst through the kitchen window. I threw myself on top of Ash and we both crashed onto the floor as the fireball flew over our bodies with inches to spare. It hit the far wall and went right through creating a large gaping hole. I pulled Ash into me as tightly as I could and slipped into hide.

I'd discovered that if I had someone close to me, I could move them into hide with me. It took an incredible amount of energy and I couldn't hold it for long. I pulled Ash after me as I followed the fireball out of the hole it had made in the kitchen wall. She began to protest, but I silenced her with a hand over her mouth. We slipped over the hill and into some trees where I let her go. Someone had just tried to kill me, or maybe her.

I had to get Ash to safety then find out who owed me a new wall. My eyes were blazing red and a rage I hadn't felt in a while consumed my body. My weapons were still in the house, but I'd learned a thing or two during my stay in Eltnen. During my recovery Darien had introduced me to a hand to hand specialist. He never carried any weapons, yet was one of the most feared fighters of his time. He taught me how to defend myself without any weapons but my hands and feet.

Two more fireballs hit my house and something inside must have caught fire, because dark smoke started to pour out of the hole. I was moving around trying to see who it was who had set my house on fire and tried to kill me. I was mad clean through. First my friends didn't want me around anymore, then the nightmare and now this. I'd had it. Ash grabbed my hand and pulled me back. "What are you doing?!" she hissed. "I'm going to find out who burned me out of my house," I hissed back. "Don't be an idiot. You don't have any weapons and you aren't even dressed!" She was angry, but underneath that I could smell her fear.

"Ash let go of me!" I shook her off and slipped into hide. Another fireball hit the house but that was a mistake on their part, for I saw where it came from. Either they didn't know that I was an assassin, or they thought we were still in the house. I had him now. He was winding up for another attack when I hit him in the side at full speed. We both went down in a heap on the ground. I slugged him in the jaw which hurt my hand. He threw up a shield which threw me back about 10 feet. I slipped into hide again and circled around behind him.

He was a clever bastard though. He cast another fire spell; this one set the ground around him on fire. I'd have to pass through that to get to him and he knew it. He was rubbing his jaw and I took some satisfaction in having caused him some pain. From the corner of my eye, I saw Ash over by the corner of my house. Her eyes were blazing as well and she had a spell ready to cast. Fire flew from her hands and hit the casters shield. He staggered. He'd had no idea I wasn't out here alone. Two more blasts came from her both hitting his shield. He'd have all his concentration on keeping that up. Bless you Ash.

I gathered my will and charged. I hit the wall of fire and went through it. I could feel the heat of it through my clawed feet and my shirt began to smolder. I hit his shield, and by proxy him again, this time slamming us both into a tree. I gasped in pain as I felt two or maybe three of my ribs crack. He was dazed but damn he was good. His shield collapsed and he swung at me. I ducked and punched him in the stomach. I hit him as hard as I could but he just wouldn't go down. He leapt backwards and I leaped after him. He threw an ice spell at me which literally chilled me to the bones. My steps slowed momentarily as I stumbled. Regaining my feet I leapt at him again this time hitting him in the jaw in an uppercut. His teeth clicked together and he cursed. He spit blood and put up his hands. We circled around each other. We were both gasping for breath. I'd lost track of Ash in all this but I hoped she stayed out of it. This guy was good and I wasn't sure I could take him.

Something hit me a whollup in the chest and I went flying backwards. My breath was knocked out of me and I lay on the ground gasping for breath. The sorcerer walked over to me hands blazing with fire. He gave me a nasty smile and lifted his hands up to throw the fire on me when I drew back my legs and kicked him as hard as I could. I hit him in the knees and he collapsed screaming in pain.

I pulled myself up and hit him one more time on the jaw. He collapsed backwards onto the wet and muddy ground, out cold. I crouched there on my knees gasping for breath and holding my ribs. I was pretty sure I had broken two of them. Ash came running up crying. Our fight had disturbed our neighbors and people were pouring out of their houses. Several of them tied up the sorcerer and someone went for the Archons.

Ash was trying to get me up, but I had no energy. My ribs were a band of agony crushing my chest and my feet were burned from the running over the burnt ground. Today just wasn't my day. She tried to push something in my hand and she kept urging me to take it. I just shook my head and just tried to breath. One of my neighbors, who was a cleric, finally took the glass and held it to my lips. "Drink this assassin. It will help with the pain." He placed his hands on my ribs and I cringed. I felt the healing magic flow over me assessing my injuries and beginning to heal me.

After several minutes he sat back. "I've done what I can for you. You need to rest now to allow your body to recover and regain your energy." He slipped an arm under my shoulders and lifted me to my feet. "Come assassin, my house is just over here." He half dragged half carried me to his house with Ash trailing along behind us. He got me to a room and Ash pulled off what was left of my clothes. I collapsed on the bed and slept.

I woke up several hours later just slightly sore. Ash was in the bed next to me, curled around me like a protector. She had stripped down to her underclothes and I was naked again as the fire had all but ruined what little clothing I'd had on. Ash and I had once been lovers before our paths headed in different directions. I still remembered the feel of her body next to mine and I blushed. Ash came to my house last night angry, yet here she was wrapped around me like we used to sleep.

I stirred and tried to slip out of her embrace without waking her, but she did anyway. She tightened her grip on me, holding me closer to her. I rolled over to face her. Her hair was tousled and she smelled faintly like smoke. She was still beautiful though and my body ached for what could not be. "Ash..," I started to say, but she put a finger on my lips, quieting me. "Shhhh," she said. "No talking." She kissed me then, softly at first but then with more urgency. "Ash, don't." I said.

She smiled at me softly. "I forgive you for being a silly man and breaking up with me. You need a friend right now, so no more talking." She pressed her lips to mine and I mumbled "You broke up with me Ash." "Whatever, no more talking." She was stroking me gently careful of my tender ribs. I pushed her away from me. "Ash stop. What are you doing?" She looked at me a bit impatiently then sighed. "You scared the shit out of me last night Madrion. I thought you were going to die for sure." She slid closer to me. "I need some comfort to make ME feel better. Isn't that what men are supposed to do, make the ladies feel safe and secure." She reached down and began to stroke me. I groaned in pleasure. Damn her. We made love that morning for Ash and I knew each other well. She was careful not to hurt me and I made sure she was satisfied.

Afterwards she got dressed and found me another towel to wrap around myself. It had stopped raining and I wanted to see what had become of my house. It wasn't a total loss, but I'd have to live somewhere else until it was repaired. I went in and came out a few minutes later with a bag of clothes that weren't a total loss and my weapons. I felt better now that I was armed again. I had dressed in my battle armor and was ready for anything. Ash was waiting outside for me. "Where are you going?" she asked. "First I'm going to Pernon to get something to eat and a bed at the inn. Then I'm going to find out who this Munin person is.

Back at the Redsgarth's house another letter was delivered by an unknown courier. Herrel found it on the door mat the following day. It said basically the same thing as the one delivered to Madrion. Herrel started to rip it up when Jaisea came out of bedroom. She saw letter and took it from her husband's hands. She read it then looked up at Herrel. "Who is Munin?"


	6. Chapter 6

Julia

After a few weeks here, I finally have the beginnings of a following that are loyal to me. Men are so easily swayed by a pretty face and promises of delights to come. I now know who the players are in this camp and can begin to move my plans forward. The lepharists here are also working on experiments to take powers from the Daeva's and give them to humans. They send out raiding parties to catch the unwary. Unfortunately, the only Daeva's they catch don't seem to be imbued with stigma at all. It seems that not all Daeva's are warriors. Some of them are really no better than the humans.

It irks me to think that with immortality they can do nothing better than lay around indulgent or in some cases drunk all day. The last few Daeva's captured were worthless. They died crying like babies and gave us nothing for our troubles. Bah, it's time for me to take matters into my own hands. I know where some fighting Daevas live. Pernon is their home and it is the last place in the world they would expect to be attacked.

I have enough kinah to put my plan into action. Pernon is far from here and I will need to be gone from Alquimia for some time. I have picked out the soldiers I will take with me. All of them are loyal to me and to the kinah I pay them. We won't be taking any supplies as that will only slow us down. We can purchase what we need from the stupid villagers along the way.

It took us two weeks to get to Pernon. Even disguised as commoners we still had to hide from the patrols. I wanted nothing to get in my way. I had cut my hair and changed its color so no one would recognize me. We took rooms at the Inn and I laid out my plans to the soldiers. They were to mingle with the local populace and just observe. They were not to ask any questions, as I didn't want those I was looking for to be warned.

I wanted to find out if Jaisea or my pet were still alive. The soldiers had descriptions of them both. If they were discovered I was to be notified immediately. In the meantime I set to work on making some potions to use on them. I wanted them subdued enough to do my bidding without them being dead weight. I had plans for my pet. I was going to make him watch as I used his whore for my pleasure. Perhaps I would make her clean the floors by licking them with her tongue. Or I could use her as my body slave. She would learn to do my bidding as would a ladies maid. I giggled in anticipation.

I sent one of the soldiers out to my pet's house. He came back and reported that it appeared to have been burned down and was abandoned at the moment. Damn. He must be staying somewhere else then. No matter, I would find him sooner or later. I myself went to check on Jaisea. Her home was still there although no one was home for most of the day. I waited and watched and at last she came home with another man. It was the gladiator that I had hit in the back of the head.

He was carrying Jaisea in his arms and they were laughing at something. My blood boiled. She was a whore. The man kissed her on the doorstep before kicking it open and taking her inside. Lights came on and I could see them moving about in the front room. I moved up closer to the house. They were both in the living room sitting on the couch wrapped around each other. They had no idea I was out here plotting her downfall. Red rage took hold of me.

I had been deprived of my lover for over a year and this cow…this…this…whore had a man to comfort her the whole time. I made up my mind then that he had to die. Her punishment would be to know that she was the reason he died. I wanted to spring in there right now and stab him, but I must wait. She is the key to my pet. I must be patient. I will have two of my soldiers watch her, perhaps disguised as local gardeners. They wouldn't like it, but I needed to see whether or not she still had contact with Madrion.


	7. Chapter 7

Madrion

The following day I went back to see what I could salvage from my house. Half of the house was completely burned out, but the bedroom was still intact. I was able to salvage most of my clothing and a few knickknacks, but the rest was ruined by the fire or the smoke. Ash said I could stay with her, but if someone was trying to kill me, staying with Ash would only put her in danger. We argued about it, but I finally convinced her of the wisdom of my not staying with her.

I spent a couple of nights at the inn in Pernon, but I didn't feel safe there. I decided to take rooms in Pandemonium instead. More people around meant that the likely hood of someone trying to burn me out of my house was minimal. Ash wasn't happy about it, but I was insistent. I didn't want her death on my ledger. Even though we were no longer dating, I still cared about her.

I went over to the prison to find out if the Archons had found out anything from the sorc who tried to kill me. He wasn't talking so they had nothing, or least that was what they told me. I'm not sure I believe them. However there wasn't anything I could do about it. My next step was to find out who this Munin guy is. I'd never heard of him before. I figured that the Panda teleport operator would be my best bet. He sees everyone who comes into or out of Pandemonium. However, when I asked him, he told me to keep my mouth shut and never mention that name to him again.

What the hell is going on? Why such a violent reaction to a name. Who is this Munin then? Shrugging I turned to go. I guess I could try the great library. The scholars there are quite old and may know who this Munin is. Someone tapped me on the shoulder. A Daeva I didn't recognize indicated that I should follow him. He led me off the main thoroughfare to a quite alcove. I had one of my small daggers concealed in my hand. I didn't know what this person wanted, but I wasn't taking any chances.

He stopped and turned to face me. He glanced down at my clenched fists. He smiled faintly, but it didn't touch his eyes. "I'm not here to kill you, just to pass on some information." "Who are you?" I asked. "My name isn't important. What is important is Munin. I heard you asking the teleporter about him. If you want to keep breathing, don't talk about Munin." I gaped at him. "Do you know who he is?" I hissed. "Because if you do, I'd really like to know where to find him. If not, get out of my face. I've had enough of being threatened today!"

He glanced down at the dagger in my hand again. "I'm not here to hurt you, only to warn you," he replied. "Do you know him or not?" I snapped, my impatience getting the better of me. He said, "He's a dissident and has been imprisoned in Ishalgen for many many years. Be careful you don't end up joining him in his prison." With that he strode off and was soon lost in the crowds that were flowing up and down the main thoroughfare.

Great, just great I muttered to myself. I knew Ishalgen well. I'd spend quite a bit of time there some 16 years ago, when my life started over. But I'd never heard of anyone called Munin there. Time to head over to the great library. They had maps there which I could look over to find those places I hadn't been to before. It was cool and quiet in the library. I found the maps and took them over to a table in the back where I spread them out and spent some time looking over them.

After a few minutes of looking I found the old cemetery and the abandoned prison camp. I was positive that I had never been there before as I had no reason to. No one I knew was buried in that old cemetery. I pulled out a piece of parchment and made some notes, then sat there staring at it for a bit. Was I really considering this? Several people wanted me dead and my best friend wasn't speaking to me anymore. This is crazy I thought. I should just leave well enough alone. I slammed the book shut and got up to return it to the self.

I turned and caught sight of two people standing in the doorway of the map room. They were looking at me intently with arms crossed. It was Herrel and Jaisea. Oh boy I thought, they don't look happy at all. I just stood there waiting for them to make the next move. Jaisea finally came over to me and took the map book. She idly flipped through the pages while watching me from under her lashes. I said nothing only continued to glance from her to Herrel. Jaisea finally dropped the book onto the table. She turned to glare at me then said, "So, which map were you looking at?" I shrugged and glanced at Herrel. He had come into the room and was standing at the end of the table watching me.

"Well!?" Jaisea said a little impatiently, "which map!?" "Ishalgen," I replied. Herrel snorted at that. "Why Ishalgen?" he inquired. I was curious why they were there. I said, "What are you doing here?" Jaisea stamped her foot impatiently. "Oh for God's sake," she exclaimed. "This is stupid. We are looking for Munin. Show him the letter." She waved at Herrel to come closer. He pulled out a letter from his cube and tossed it to me. I picked it up and read it. It was almost a copy of the one I had received. "We went by your house. What happened to your house?" he asked.

"An accident," I said. "Knocked a candle over and set the kitchen on fire." Herrel laughed at that. "You're a terrible liar Madrion. What really happened? I saw the holes in the kitchen walls, so don't try to tell me it was an accident." I shrugged again. "Someone tried to kill me." "Kill you!?" Jaisea was outraged. "Who was it! I'm going to give them a piece of my staff! If it was that Julia I'm going to kill her with my bare hands!" "It wasn't Julia," I said. "It was a sorcerer and one that I don't know. The Archons have him now." I shrugged. "It will be up to them to find out why."

Jaisea was staring at me intently. "There's something different about you." She stepped closer to me and reached up a hand to touch my face. I flinched away from her. "Don't touch me!" I snapped. Tears welled in her eyes. Damn it Madrion, now you've made her cry. I sighed. "I'm sorry Jaisea; I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just on edge." I took her hand in mine and held it up to my face. Her touch was cool and gentle. She closed her eyes and delved me. I felt her magic slide over my body like a lover's caress. I stood rigid, trying not to feel her. I still loved her and I didn't want to. She is Herrel's wife now and my feelings for her are just wrong.

I gently pulled her hand away and stepped back. She opened her eyes and looked at me. They were deep pools of sadness. I looked away. "You've been hurt again," she said quietly. "You are still hurting right now." She frowned at me as I shook my head. "Don't be an idiot. We are your friends and we care a great deal about you. Where are you staying? No don't tell me! It doesn't matter. You're going to stay with us!" I shook my head. "No Jaise, I'm not. It's too dangerous for me to stay with anyone…" She cut me off with a hand slash. "Nonsense!" she declared. "Clearly you need someone to look after you! You're a mess! So is Herrel. He's been moping about muttering all the time." "I have not," Herrel spluttered. "You have so!" She almost shouted that last. "You men! Always thinking you know what's best! Well! What's best for us is to stick together! Now it's settled. Just get your stuff and…" she trailed off as one of the librarians came in. She was frowning at us so Herrel apologized for us. She left shaking her head and muttering about the daevas now days. I took that moment to scoop up the map book and replace it on the shelf.

I said, "You probably shouldn't go back to your house either. If they found me, they probably know where you live too. I got one of those letters as well, so it's a good bet someone knows about all of us." Herrel nodded. "Where are you staying anyway?" He asked. "I'm staying in the assassin barracks. I'm pretty sure no one is going to come after me there. It'd be the last place they'd look for me. I have this feeling that maybe I won't be so lucky the next time. I always have this creepy feeling that I'm being watched." I shrugged. "I know it's ridiculous, but there it is."

Herrel nodded again. He said, "I know where we can stay where no one will expect us to be." "Oh?" I quirked an eyebrow at him. "Where?" I asked. Herrel sighed. "We can stay at my father's place. We have a house in the Vanahal District. It's very well-guarded and no one will be there anyway." My eyebrow climbed higher. "You have a house in Vanahal? I never knew that. You never told me." Herrel shrugged. "I don't have very good memories of the place. I'd rather just forget about it but…." He sighed again. "Someday," I said, "you are going to have to tell me about your childhood."

We stood there in silence for a minute then Herrel said, "So what were you planning on doing?" I looked at him surprised. "What are you saying Herrel? The last time we talked you were determined to not get involved." He looked up at the ceiling as if for help. He finally said, "All I ever wanted was to have a quiet, unassuming life. When I met Jaisea I thought all my dreams had come true. She means so much to me it sometimes hurts. When I thought she might die, it was as if my life was over. I would have given my soul to save her. I was angry that I wasn't there for her in the worst moments of her life. I hated you for that, that you were there and I wasn't. And I hated myself for that. You are my best friend Madrion and I hated you." Jaisea slipped her arms around Herrel. She laid her head on his shoulder. He continued. "I don't want to put her in danger again, but it seems as though I no longer have a choice! Someone is determined to force us to play their game." He took a deep shuddering breath. "I've never wanted to kill anyone before, but this lepharist woman and now this Munin have made me want to kill. And I'll never forgive them for that. That's not who I am."

I was taken completely by surprise. Herrel never says much and he keeps a lot of things to himself. I think this is the most I've heard him talk in a long time. And he never tells anyone what he's feeling. His face was a reflection of the pain inside him. Now I understood why he didn't want me around anymore. I took a deep breath and said, "Herrel, you won't have to kill anyone." He looked at me surprised. "It's my job to kill people. I'm an assassin and that's what we do." Even though I had never gone after anyone to kill I said to myself. I was an oddball in that regard.

It suddenly occurred to me that I wasn't ready for this. I'd spent so much time alone, that I have forgotten what it means to be an assassin. Twice, I had almost lost my life to people who shouldn't have been able to kill me. I needed to hone my skills and really immerse myself in the assassin way. It would mean the death of who I am, but if that is what it takes to keep Jaisea and Herrel safe then that is what I would do. My face grew hard with my decision. I said, "Take Jaisea and stay at Vanahal. I'm going to stay where I'm at for the time being. I need to be with my people for a while. I need to be an assassin again, and I can't do that living in fear of my life." Herrel wanted to protest; I could see it in his face, but then he nodded. "I'll keep in touch." I turned to leave but Jaisea caught my hand. She pulled me closer so she could hug me. "Don't be a stranger Maddie," she said. "And don't even think of going off without us. I'll never forgive you if you do." She was crying now. Without knowing why I pulled out my small wrist dagger and clasping her hand with mine, pulled the dagger through, cutting both our palms. "I swear on my blood and yours that I won't go without you." I turned then and strode off, sheathing the dagger with our blood mingled on it.

I clenched my fist to staunch the flow of blood. The librarian scowled at me as I left the library. I could feel her eyes burning holes in my back. I went back to the barracks and found a cloth to wrap my hand in then I went to see my preceptor. He had been an assassin for a long time and I knew he could help me. I told him everything and when I was finished he looked at me for a long time. He said, "You must go back to the beginning where it all began. If you truly want to BE an assassin, you must immerse yourself. I have known about your aversion to killing people and it has hurt you in ways you can't even imagine. I'm not saying you should be bloodthirsty, but there are people and daevas that need killing."

He indicated my hand. "You have lost much, but I can help you. It will be a journey of self-discovery for you and you might not like what you find. But a man faces his demons and overcomes them. It will be hard, harder than you think. But if you are willing then we will do this together." "I am," I replied. "Good," he said. "You can start by stripping down. Take that armor off." I gaped at him. He smiled at me. "Back to the beginning remember. Take it off!" So I stripped off my leathers until I was only wearing a under tunic and shorts. He walked around me shaking his head at all the scars. He then tested my strength, flexibility, and reflexes. He was frowning when I was done. "How did you get all those scars," he demanded. So I told him about Jaisea being kidnapped and my attempt to rescue her and almost dying, and about the attack on my house a few days ago. I told him about the cavern that negated Daeva abilities and the artifact. I showed him the letter from Munin.

He frowned at that. "I know of Munin. Bit of a dissident and he was imprisoned for it. Don't let it be known that you are in contact with him, or you may find yourself next to him in a crystal cage of your own. It seems as though you have many enemies, some of which you don't even know of." He frowned some more. Then he snapped, "Who are your friends?" "What…?" I was taken by surprise. "Come, come, you must have friends. The letter indicates so…..well boy, who are they?!" I stuttered, "Herrel and Jaisea Redsgarth, and Ash I guess." I was silent then. "That's all?!" He was incredulous. "Well," I said defensively, "I know a lot of people, but I'm not close to any of them." He asked, "what about girlfriends or boyfriends?" I could feel the heat in my face. "I don't have a girlfriend right now." "Why not?" he snapped. I was getting angry. "Not that it's any of your business, but she died!" I snapped.

He stared at me for a moment then said, "Why are you so angry? An assassin cannot allow his emotions to rule him, he must RULE the emotions. Yours are right on the surface." "I can't…." I started to say, but he cut me off. "I don't want excuses boy. It doesn't matter the why only the how. You must learn control!" I just gaped at him. I was beginning to think I'd made a mistake coming here. My emotions were ready to boil over and I wanted to hit something. He then surprised me by saying, "We'll start tomorrow on your training. Meet me at the arena at 0500 tomorrow. Oh, and Madrion, no weapons or armor. Just wear some comfortable workout clothes." And with that I was dismissed. I walked back to my bed, my thoughts roiling about in my head. I was pretty sure I wasn't going to sleep a wink, but I managed to despite myself.

The following morning I met my preceptor at the arena. It was still dark out and chilly as well. We were the only ones there. I couldn't see him against the wall where he had been waiting for me at first. Only the soft glow of red gave him away when he turned to look directly at me. I shivered in spite of myself. I should have known he was there. I had lost a lot over the past year. He began my training with a fitness workout that left me sweating and exhausted. I felt as though a herd of brax had run over me. I then had to sit though classes on the history of the assassin with other students. The afternoon was spent in the temple meditating. This was to help me find my center again, which was the core of an assassin. All his strength comes from within and one must be calm to find that center.

And so I spent the next month doing the same routine. I managed to meet with Herrel at least once a week. I mentioned to him that he might consider honing his gladiator skills. He just looked at me thoughtfully and nodded. Jaisea was working at the clinic in Pandemonium to keep busy. She was enjoying the stay in the Redsgarth mansion. Herrel said she couldn't believe he used to live there. "The servants just adore her," he remarked to me one evening. "Oh, you mean she hasn't bullied them into doing everything her way?" I quipped. "No, she hasn't. In fact she's been very subdued. It's not like her at all." Herrel sighed. "I can't help but think that I'm losing the woman I married. I'm not sure who we are anymore."

"She loves you Herrel," I said. "You'll never lose her. She's probably just scared like we are." "Maybe," Herrel murmured. Abruptly he said, "You're looking much better now." And I was getting fit. These last few weeks had toned and hardened my body into the weapon it was supposed to be. My flexibility was almost as good as it had ever been. My weapons' training was coming along as well. I felt much more confident now and didn't have the creepy feeling of being spied upon. I said, "I have the next two days off from training. If we are going to find this Munin, now is the time. I think I'm going to be assigned to the temple with some other assassins next week so my time won't be my own for a while."

"Assigned?" Herrel asked puzzled. "I thought you were an independent." I looked at my friend candidly. "I need this Herrel. I was so far adrift that I didn't realize what not being with my own kind had done to me. I feel…..like a part of me that was damaged has begun to heal." I laughed self-consciously. "I know it sounds retarded but….well I…. don't feel so alone anymore."

Herrel and I were sitting outside by the fountain and out of the corner of my eye I caught sight of someone standing very close to the gate wall. He was so still he almost blended in with the wall itself. He was watching us. I said to Herrel, "Don't look around, but someone is watching us. He's over there by the gate wall. Almost blends in." Herrel stretched and rolled his head around. "I can't see him at all," he remarked. "He's there. Damn it, do you know if anyone has been following you or Jaisea around?" Herrel looked startled at the thought. "I don't really know. I haven't been out much and Jaisea goes with Betsy in the morning and Bors picks her up in the evening, so she isn't walking to and from the clinic alone.

"Okay, well maybe it's nothing. But just to be safe, we'll have to glide off the wall down to Pernon. Then we can hop the teleporter to Ishalgen." I laughed at that. "How's your gliding Herrel? And what about Jaisea? How well can she fly?" Herrel said, "You're not serious are you?" "I'm deadly serious. No one must know what we are about. It's dangerous and may cost us our freedom." I glanced around to make sure no one was close enough to hear our conversation. "Munin is imprisoned in a crystal cage in the Ishalgen prison camp. It's mostly abandoned and only the ghosts wander there now."

"How do you know this?" Herrel asks. "I've done some research," I replied. "Plus my preceptor knows Munin. He gave me some leads. So Herrel, can you manage to sneak out of the house tomorrow at around 0400. Wear some nondescript clothing and nothing shiny. We don't want anyone to see us leave, and no one will expect us to jump off the wall." "You're crazy," he said. "Look if you don't want to come, just say so. I can go and find out what the hell is going on." "No, no," Herrel replied. "I'll be there for sure." "Good, then I'll see you in the morning." I stood up then. Time to make my preparations. I waved a jaunty goodbye and returned to the barracks. Whoever was watching us didn't follow me. Maybe he wasn't spying on me after all. No, I was positive he was watching us. But maybe it wasn't me he was after but Herrel or Jaisea. After this, I'd have to spend some time watching my friends as well. It would be interesting to see if they were the targets or some other family.

The following morning I was at the appointed spot. No one was around at all. Even the night creatures were silent. I slipped silently through the shrubbery. Just a little before 0400 I heard Herrel and Jaisea coming. Jaisea was muttering little threats under her breath. Something about getting even if her hair was yanked out. I smiled into the darkness. Jaisea hadn't changed as much as Herrel feared. When they were close I whispered, "Let's go." Jaisea jumped, but she didn't scream. Thank the gods for that.

She hissed, "Don't ever do that again. You scared the life right out of me." I grinned at her, even though she couldn't see me. I blended into the background as though I was a part of it. In so much had my training paid-off. I was part of the darkness, just as it was a part of me. I took her hand and guided her to the wall. I whispered, "You need to climb up here. Then wait for us." I could hear her as she ascended. Then Herrel went. I looked around one last time. I let my senses expand out to the surrounding area, but I couldn't feel anyone close. Good. We were alone and no one would see us leave. I quickly joined my friends at the wall top. Jaisea was looking over the edge. I said, "Now is the time to speak up if you don't think you can do this." She scowled at me. "If you two idiots are going, you'll need me to keep you from splatting on the ground."

I chuckled softly. "Good, then put this on." I handed out a long length of rope. "We'll tie ourselves together so we don't get separated. I'll go first then Herrel, then you Jaisea. You'll have to jump quickly so the rope doesn't yank you off." Jaisea nodded and clutched Herrel's arm for reassurance. "Ready?" I asked. They both nodded. "On the count of three then. One. Two. Three!" I leaped off the wall in a swan dive. The air whipped past my face and blew my hair straight out behind me. This is exhilarating. I felt mild tension on the rope and twisted around to look behind me. Both Herrel and Jaisea were there. Jaisea had her hands clenched to her chest and I'm pretty sure her eyes were closed. I let us fall about 100 yards before I called out for wings. My speed was arrested as my wings caught the air and jerked me up. I felt the pull in my shoulders, but it felt good instead of painful. Herrel grunted and Jaisea gasped, but otherwise that was all. Herrel and Jaisea came level with me and we began the leisurely glide down to the ground.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Julia

I was in my room at the inn and I was fuming. We'd been in this place for six weeks and no sign of our quarry. Somehow they'd managed to elude my guards. The stupid fools! How hard was it to keep track of two people! I was almost out of kinah and we didn't have enough to see us back to Alquimia. Well, desperate times call for desperate measures. I was going to have to find a mark and make use of the attributes AION gave me. I giggled at the thought. It should be easy to find a lonely man looking to find companionship. In the meantime, my guards would have to spend less time in the taverns and more time employed in finding out where my prey were.

I had the potions ready, and I had a new collar made for my pet. I went to the wardrobe and looked at my clothing. Picking out some suitable pieces that were seductive but not trashy I dressed. I took time to apply some light makeup and dabbed on a light musky scent. I needed a well-healed mark that would be fairly easy to seduce and control and I needed someone who could travel and be my eyes and ears. There were a couple of possibilities, but some of these daevas were just so full of themselves. Most of them didn't mix with the few humans that did live here.

Somehow I had to persuade one of them to 'protect' me. I was sure I could as I'd never had problems getting any man to do what I wanted. But then again these damn daevas weren't ordinary men. I paced around my room angrily. I hated being thwarted in anyway. Why oh why did the damn Balaur have to choose that moment to attack! I almost had what I wanted within my grasp. I wanted to scream my frustration aloud, but that would draw attention I could not afford.

I would go out and walk about the town and perhaps find a diner where I could spy out my mark. Checking myself one last time and satisfied with my look I strode out to set the next part of my plan in motion.

Mordrath

This was the last ship sailing for Pernon tonight. I quickly walked up the gangplank and dropped my duffle by the railing. My journey here had been interesting to say the least. I'd spent most of my life living in Halabana and I didn't realize how large and diverse Asmodae could be. I didn't have to worry about kinah for the moment since my benefactor included a pouch well filled with it. I was relieved that my journey to this place was almost at an end. I had seen too much and needed some quiet time to take it all in.

The most disturbing thing was being identified as a daeva. It seemed that many creatures could tell at a glance what I was. Especially the shugos. Those obsequious little beings were always trying to part me from my kinah. Gah, it was disgusting. I was trying to forget about being a daeva and at every turn someone was shouting it out. I hope this assignment wasn't going to take very long. It shouldn't be too hard to find an object and steal it. Then I could go back home and…

Well, no I couldn't go home. Not anymore. I had become the thing that my people hated the most. I was born a lepharist and then a botched mission to acquire a guardian crystal had sealed my fate. I died that day and ascended. I couldn't go back home, not ever. I clenched my fists in anger. Curse you AION! Curse you to hell!

The ship was docking at the Pernon harbor. I grabbed up my duffle and was off the ship as soon as the gangplank hit the dirt. Pernon was a small island where many of the elite fighting forces lived. I hoped that this Madrion I was supposed to find actually lived here. I wanted to find him and get out. So I wandered about a bit until I found the inn. It was getting pretty dark out and I needed a place to stay. The innkeeper was a pretty woman who smiled and flirted with me. I smiled back at her. She might be useful come morning time. Perhaps she knew this Madrion. She gave me my room key and some directions to a good diner. Dropping my duffle in my room I washed up and headed out.

There were a few people in the diner when I arrived. One of them was a young woman sitting by herself. She was…well… quite frankly she was stunning. I could smell her from where I was sitting. I guess smell is one of the enhancements of being a daeva. Her scent was alluring and… What the hell was I thinking? I was here to do a job, not get interested in a woman. Gods, my brains must have gotten addled somewhere along the way. She is beautiful though. She caught me looking at her and smiled at me. I blushed and turned away in embarrassment. I hadn't had much experience with women since Halabana didn't have many female lepharists.

To cover my embarrassment, I picked up the menu and pretended to look at it. I could feel her eyes on me watching my every move. I picked up my water glass and took a gulp. I almost choked on it I was so flustered. To my dismay she got up from her table and came over to mine. She smiled at me and asked if she could join me. I nodded and she sat down next to me. "What's your name?" she asked. "Mordrath," I replied. "Hello Mordrath, my name is Julia."

To be continued…


End file.
